The present invention relates to a manifold regulator apparatus having a plurality of manifold bodies arranged in a row, each manifold body being provided with a pressure-control knob, a regulator, a pressure gauge, an inport, and an outport.
FIG. 10 is a front view showing an example of conventional manifold regulator apparatus, in which manifold bodies 1 to 3 and end plates 4 and 5 are mounted on a rail 6, and the manifold bodies 1 to 3 are pressed against each other by the end plates 4 and 5 and secured with bolts 11. The three manifold bodies 1 to 3 are each provided with a pressure-control knob 7, a regulator (pressure reducing valve), a pressure gauge 8, an inport member 9, and an outport member 10. Pressure air from a pneumatic pressure source is supplied to each inport member 9 of the manifold bodies 1 to 3. After the pressure has been reduced by the regulator (not shown), the air is supplied to where it is needed from the outport member 10. In the manifold bodies 1 to 3 shown in FIG. 10, individual air supply is performed independently for each manifold body. However, it is also possible to perform common air supply by bringing the inports of a plurality of manifold bodies into communication with each other.
As seen in the front view, the three pressure-control knobs 7 are disposed to project upward from the manifold bodies 1 to 3. The three pressure gauges 8 are disposed to face forward at the respective front lower positions of the manifold bodies 1 to 3. The three inport members 9 and the three outport members 10 are disposed on the bottoms of the manifold bodies 1 to 3. If the whole manifold regulator apparatus is rotated through 180 degrees as seen in the front view, the three pressure-control knobs 7 are disposed to project downward from the manifold bodies 1 to 3. The three pressure gauges 8 are disposed to face forward at the respective front upper positions of the manifold bodies 1 to 3. The three inport members 9 and the three outport members 10 are disposed on the tops of the manifold bodies 1 to 3. Thus, the manifold regulator apparatus can be used with variations of the location of the pressure-control knobs 7 and other components.
In the manifold regulator apparatus shown in FIG. 10, the manifold bodies 1 to 3 have the same structure. That is, the location and orientation of each component, i.e. the pressure-control knob 7, the pressure gauge 8, the inport member 9 and the outport member 10, are the same. Each of the manifold bodies 1 to 3 has a first joint surface 21 and a second joint surface 22 formed on both sides thereof in order to arrange the manifold bodies 1 to 3 in a row to form a manifold regulator apparatus. The first joint surface 21 of one manifold body and the second joint surface 22 of the other manifold body are joined together (a projection formed on one joint surface is fitted into a recess formed on the other joint surface when the two manifold bodies are joined together). The manifold bodies 1 to 3 are arranged in a row, being oriented in the same direction (e.g. with the pressure-control knob 7 directed upward).
In the conventional manifold regulator apparatus, because the projection and the recess are present on the joint surfaces, the first joint surface 21 of one manifold body and the first joint surface 21 of the other manifold body cannot be joined together when either of the manifold bodies is turned through 180 degrees as seen in the front view. It is also impossible to join together the second joint surface 22 of one manifold body and the second joint surface 22 of the other manifold body. For example, the manifold bodies 1 to 3 cannot be joined together in such a way that the manifold bodies 1 and 3 are placed in a regular position where each pressure-control knob 7 projects upward, whereas the manifold body 2 is placed in a reverse position where the pressure-control knob 7 projects downward. It is also impossible to dispose the pressure-control knobs 7 on the front sides of the manifold bodies 1 to 3. That is, the location and orientation of the pressure-control knob 7, the pressure gauge 8, the inport member 9 and the outport member 10 on the manifold body have been predetermined. It is impossible to select a location or orientation other than the predetermined one. In other words, there is no freedom to select a desired location and orientation of each member.